The Apprentice
by airbrain
Summary: ignore until further notice. the story is constantly changing and the plot needs further development.


**summary was very undetailed and unspecific so read the story if you want to know what it's about.**

**if little details like non capitalized letters and bad spelling bothers you tell me so i can fix it**

**R&R: i rarly update so tell me what i'm doing wrong so when i do update it is worth the wait**

**I do not own World of Warcraft but if blizzard wants to give me the rights(think that the wrong homophone but i'm tired and don't care) to it they can **

* * *

1: Choosing a trainee

One day a warrior named Chris jogged into Northshire carrying only a plain mail shirt and pants=. Long ago he had grown wary of adventuring endlessly killing creatures for gold. He was looking for an apprentice to pass some of his experience down to.

He went over to the training yards where a group of trainees were training under the supervision of Llane Beshere. He smiled as he remembered the days when he was training here. A lot had changed since then. It used to be that the only threats were a few wolves' kobalds and the Dafias brotherhood over in Milly's vineyard. Nowadays orcs and goblins have displaced the previous troublemakers in order to get information about alliance movement.

Chris sighed and shook his head. He didn't come to dwell upon what once was. He came to get an apprentice. He walked over to Llane and asked him if he could take one of his apprentices for a more realistic training experience. When Liane looked at him like he was crazy, Chris laughed and said that he was tougher than he looked and thought it would be mutually beneficial for both him and the trainee if he took one of his students to train.

The instructor then barked an order and the trainees lined up. "Alright. One of you might be chosen as an apprentice to this gentleman over here. He will be watching your training in order to determine which of you will be best suited for his needs. Now continue training as if this man wasn't here."

The trainees saluted and shouted, "Yes sir." before going back to their training.

* * *

That night at dinner the warrior table was abuzz with conversation. Some of them were talking about how he was probably an idiot for going into such uncertain territory with only minimal armor. Others were speculating about how he probably just wanted a servant and whoever was chosen would probably never get any real fighting experience.

From up at the trainer's table Chris looked at the trainees and sighed. Almost all of them were making assumptions about him that in a fight could lead to their deaths. Sure he could break them of that habit and being trained not to could lead them to almost never make assumptions in the future, but Chris wanted to start with something so he crossed out the assumers leaving him with a remarkably small group of options. He then crossed out the others for various other reasons and had his new apprentice.

* * *

A week later Chris knocked on Liane's door and announced his decision. The trainer looked surprised at his decision. "The girl. 20 young healthy students and you pick the one girl."

Chris just shrugged and said "she has the most potential. In one month I can probably train her more than I could train any of the boys."

"Even though she's a girl"

"Because she's a girl. Girls often feel like they have to work twice as hard to achieve half as much. And often they do, but when that's not the case they can achieve more of their potential than any boy does because they think they have to."

The trainer just shrugged and said "if you say so. I'll call her up."

The trainer then stuck his head out of the window and shouted. "She'll be up in a minute." Chris nodded and closed his eyes.

When the girl finally arrived she saluted and asked why she had been called.

The trainer looked at her kindly and said that Chris wanted her as his apprentice.

Through half closed eyes Chris saw the surprise on her face and added "But only if you wish. You don't have to."

The trainee looked around uncertainly then hesitantly said "Well, i really don't think it's within my best intrests to go off adventuring with you. In uncertain times like theese there are plenty of people looking for help because the military is out fighting. However if I keep training to be a soildier then I can acheive a position where the crown will me no matter how untroubled the land is."

Chris looked thoughtfull and asked "What's your name?"

The girl looked incredulous, "You choose me as your apprentice without even knowing my name?"

He just shrugged and said, "I never needed it before

She glred at him and said "Evangeline"

"Well Evangeline, your logic is very good, but you are forgetting one small detail. The fact that these are troubled times."

"Trouble can't last forever."

"But because of deathwing, it will take a long time for the earth to recover and by the time it does you will probably want to have retired."

Her resolve finally crumbled and she said, "I'll think about it."

Chris shook his head and said, "I'm leaving today so you have to decide now."

"If I decided to go with you I'm still left with the problem of an uncertain future if the trouble stops."

"If that happens then I can get you the job that I think you most deserve."

"How?"

"Some generals owe me a few favors."

"Alright. I'll go but I still have reservations."

At that point the trainer inturupted them, "After me and Chris hash out the details. You can go pack while we decide all of the money issues."

At that Chris shook his head. "I want her to know exactly what is going on. It lowers the possibility of her being caught eavesdropping and since i don't like eavesdropping, it's best of she isn't caught."

The instructor just shook his head "Alright, she stays." He then looked at a stack of papers and said "and as for the money her parents gave for her education, (sorry. i know there's a word for that but i couldn't remember it.) do you want to keep it donate it to the groups of trainees."

Chris thought for a moment and said, "the money goes to the girl and as for equipment, I will pay for her armor, weapons, sheild and bow."

The instructor had decided to just agree with his choices so he just nodded and said alright.

* * *

They went to the armory and Chris told Evangeline to pick out a weapon. She looked around and picked out a shortsword and a round buckler. While she was looking at the weapons Chris was looking at bows for her. he imediatly discarded the idea of a gun because of the noise. A crossbow he similarly decided against because of the time they took to load. He then picked out a simple hickory bow. He chose hickory because in his expeirience they broke the already had armor that she was used to so she didn't have to pick any out so he bought the items and told his apprentice to pack. Since Chris didn't carry anything he didn't have to pack he sat around and waited while the trainer got the money and Evangeline packed.


End file.
